


Walk With Me (When the Sun Goes Down)

by pornbot



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornbot/pseuds/pornbot
Summary: Nightingale and Archie Boatright take a leisurely drive.





	Walk With Me (When the Sun Goes Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fajrdrako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/gifts).



> I apologise to anyone from the South West for the liberties taken with distance and to any railway enthusiasts for not researching whether the Dawlish line was running. This is all based off the Nightingale and Archie driving scene in Body Work.
> 
> Thank you to htbthomas and within_a_dream for betaing

Archie’s new car was a jolly kind of green, a new Bentley 6 Speed delivered just yesterday. Their trip had been in the works since Thomas’s first overseas posting was announced but they had been planning on getting the train to Dawlish and taking a room in the town. The car gave them far more freedom to explore. Thomas had prevailed on Molly for a packed lunch and dinner while Archie poured over maps.

 

They left London giggling and euphoric to be alone. Archie drove to Winchester before Thomas took his hand off his leg. They swapped the driving after lunch at a local pub with mediocre food but excellent beer of which Archie maybe overindulged. He woke up head nestled against Thomas’s shoulder, just outside Lulworth, with the scenic spot of Durdle Door signposted.

 

Thomas noticed his return to consciousness and turned from the road to brush a soft kiss across his lips. “Nearly there.” Thomas squeezed Archie’s thigh and disappointment coursed through Archie. He’d slept away one of their few days together; the sun was hanging low in the sky and while the car was still warm, Archie could feel the chill of twilight beginning to make itself known.

 

Thomas manoeuvred the car to the end of the road flawlessly and was out the car at the boot before Archie had regained his good cheer. “Come on.” Good humour ran through Thomas’s voice. He had taken the basket and blanket Molly had packed out of the car and was marching towards the cliff edge. Distracted, Archie followed him, barely seeing the coastal view that he’d been so eager to see when in front of him Thomas’s lithe form was walking over uneven ground. The tailoring of Thomas’s suit highlighted the muscles of his thighs and shoulders.

 

Archie was so distracted he wasn’t paying attention to the ground he was walking over and fell into Thomas’s back. Thomas spun and caught him, dropping him to the blanket with a laugh to sit next to him. Looking down on Archie, he smiled tenderly, “I’m glad we did this.”

 

Archie leant up and pulled Thomas down to kiss him, revelling in their first ever outside kiss. His arms wrapped around Thomas’s neck, feeling the rough wool of his suit meeting the neatly starched cotton collar. Thomas gave up on decorum, his mouth smiling into Archie’s as he pressed him to the blanket, one hand deftly undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. Archie took that as invitation, pushing Thomas’s jacket from his shoulders and sliding his hand up between the back of his waistcoat to fist his shirt. 

 

Thomas sat up to slide his jacket fully off letting Archie see how red and swollen his lips were. “Are we going to see this view we’ve driven for?” Thomas asked in a mock angry tone but he was helping Archie out of his waistcoat and jacket so Archie didn’t feel guilty about slipping into Thomas’s lap and pressing kisses over his face.

 

The last time Archie had kissed outside in the fading sun was with his cousin Rosie. They’d parted laughing and promised never to repeat it. While he felt like laughing now, it wasn’t because it was awkward. He was so happy to be here with Thomas. To be fighting over which one of them was on top and had better access to undress the other to press kisses to any part of the other they fancied.

 

Thomas still had his waistcoat on, although Archie had managed to get it unbuttoned and was working his way down his shirt while Archie was in barely in his shirtsleeves and Thomas’s hand was down his trousers squeezing his arse in a way that was making getting the rest of Thomas’s shirt undone difficult. 

 

With a groan, Archie gave up palming Thomas through his trousers with one hand as the other fumbled with the buttons of his fly. At least that killed the remains of Thomas’s composure. That  the tear in his trousers would have to be fixed before they got back was at the back of Archie’s mind, but Thomas had a hand around his dick and Archie nearly had hands on Thomas.

 

One more button to undo, and then he could pull Thomas trousers and pants down, while Thomas kissed the air from his lungs and fisted Archie’s prick. The coordination was hard to muster as he fumbled that one button more than any of the others and heard Thomas hiss as he caught the sensitive skin above the base of Thomas’s prick with his nail.

 

Archie was left bereft. Thomas removed his  mouth  and fist  from around Archie's prick, leaving it to the crisp air. Thomas pushed Archie's hands away, easily undoing the button to push his trousers down around his knees.

 

Then Thomas’s weight was back on him and Thomas’s prick was nestled against his in Thomas’s fist. Archie gasped as Thomas massaged them together, his gaze filled with Thomas’s lust filled face. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing his way down Thomas’s neck, even though he knew that he’d suck and bite as he came apart, leaving marks that Thomas would have to hide.

 

Archie bucked into Thomas’s fist, feeling his prick rub against Thomas’s. The twist of Thomas’s fist as he reached the top of the stroke, the rough pull of his thumb up and over both their pricks on the way down was too much — Thomas’s hips began to pulse into Archie as uncontrollably as Archie’s were. 

 

“Fuck!” The crudity always came as Thomas lost his cool. “Look at you.” Thomas’s voice cracked and the rhythm of his pumping fist got less regular. Archie chased perfection, bliss curling his toes in his shoes and roughening his nips at Thomas’s collar bone. The maddening pull of Thomas’s fist brought them both over to spill on Archie’s stomach.

 

Panting, Thomas rolled off Archie to lie looking up at the now evening sky. Archie used his handkerchief to wipe himself off before tucking it into his trouser pocket. As he redressed, he saw that his trousers weren’t that badly ripped, and in the kind of place that wholesome country activities might also damage them.

 

Standing, he ambled over to the cliff edge to see the view they’d driven all the way for. It was gorgeous in the setting sun, but the view of Thomas reclined on their blanket worn out from boffing him after a day of just them was far more interesting.


End file.
